


Here

by violetends



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 23:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetends/pseuds/violetends
Summary: Set some time after the wedding and before Kaneki left for the Oggai to cause things to hit the fan. Kaneki has a really bad nightmare and Touka is the one who can make him feel better about it, or at least try.





	Here

_Blood was all Kaneki could see and smell. God, the smell was so overwhelming that it was making him sick to his stomach. There were pools of it on the floor and splattered all over the walls…a never ending crimson sea with heaps of motionless and faceless bodies that followed. I should have never left, Kaneki thought to himself as the immense sorrow and guilt began to weigh on him. It almost felt like he had to be in a nightmare. He kept begging for it to be a nightmare. It had to be. Please._

_Kaneki kept walking, pushing through the death around him to find someone alive. Then from a distance, just a few beats ahead of him, he saw someone from behind that seemed familiar. From how they stood…their hair…_

_Mutsuki._

_When Kaneki got closer he could see Mutsuki’s whole body move from heavy breathing and staring down at something…someone…at his feet. As Kaneki got even closer the sickness that had crept into his insides began to rise up into his chest. Something was wrong. So very wrong. Mutsuki turned slowly, looking over his shoulder with blood spatter all over his face. Kaneki stopped in his tracks, feeling a chill run down his spine from the look Mutsuki was giving him._

_“She reeked,” Mutsuki sighed. “She reeked of you, Sensei.” She. She? Kaneki watched as Mutsuki’s hands fell to his sides with knives in each hand, dripping with blood. When Kaneki looked further below to look at the body at Mutsuki’s feet, he collapsed to his knees and felt everything stop._

_T-Tou-TOUKA!_

_Kaneki’s vision, stuck on the horrific sight in front of him, went red. The ground and walls began to shake, rattling him deep in his bones. That’s when he realized that it was coming from him…from his earth shattering screams._

 

******

 

Kaneki shot up breathing erratically and drenched in sweat. His chest hurt and his throat felt as though he had been screaming. It was only a nightmare. Kaneki ran his hands over his face and tried to give himself a moment to get himself together from the cruel trick his mind had just done to him. He looked around his cell. Cold, dark, empty, and doing nothing to help put him at ease. This was the worst feeling and it only continued to brew deep in the pit of his stomach.

Touka.

Kaneki quickly jumped out of his cot and ran down the hall towards Touka’s cell. After that nightmare he had to make sure she was okay. Why would his subconscious be so cruel and make him dream of the one thing he was doing everything in his power to try and prevent? Everything was riding on every decision Kaneki had to make as the One Eyed King. Lives depended on him, especially Touka’s. After so many failures from before, the decisions Kaneki was now making had to work. There were no other options.

When Kaneki arrived at Touka’s cell he found her room empty with no sign of her anywhere around him. He couldn’t help but start to panic.

“Touka?” He called out into her cell even though she clearly wasn’t there. “Touka?” He called out louder, this time down the hall. Then he saw something, a flicker of candlelight from afar and it was coming closer to him.

“Shhh,” Kaneki heard Touka hush him, the light from the flame shimmering off her face. She was okay. “You’re going to wake everyone up. What’s the matter?” She’s safe. Kaneki let out a huge sigh of relief. Touka held the candle up closer to Kaneki, trying to read him as she waited for him to talk. What could he say? There’s no way he could tell her about the dream he had just had. He had to come up with something and she was waiting.

“I was…just wondering how you were doing?” He lied. Badly. Touka’s face showed how unimpressed she was by his answer.

“At three in the morning?” She asked with a raised brow. Kaneki rubbed his chin and looked away from her, but then he looked back at her with a confused look.

“What were you doing up this late?” He turned the tables on her, not entirely sure it would work. Judging by how she sighed and walked past him into her cell proved it had gotten the attention away from him. He followed her and watched as she set the candle down by her cot and she hugged her stomach.

“I wasn’t feeling well.” She admitted, looking down for a moment but then quickly stood up straight and turned her sight back on Kaneki. “Nothing to worry about though. I’m…we’re fine.” It had been the first time that Touka had acknowledged her pregnancy out loud since telling him. It was a testament to how positive she was trying to be about it because she wasn’t going to let herself believe there was any chance of her losing the baby. Their baby.

Kaneki couldn’t help the smile crossing his face as he walked over to her cot and sat down. Touka turned to face him and he looked up at her with such adoration his eyes that she felt her cheeks flush. She could see how much he loved her and it was something she was still trying to get used to even though they were married…yet another thing she was still trying to process…

Touka snapped back to reality when she suddenly felt Kaneki’s hands grab a hold of her hips and pulled her closer to him, fitting her between his legs. It was a bit of a surprise to see Kaneki be bolder when it came to doing things with her, as if he wasn’t as self conscious about it anymore. But it was only when they were truly alone that he was like this and she liked it. A lot.

Touka watched as Kaneki searched her eyes, silently asking for permission for something she couldn’t quite figure out, but she gave him a smile for her answer. Kaneki looked at her stomach and his hands began inching her shirt up to expose her belly. She shivered slightly from the sensation of cool air against her skin and goose bumps covered her body when one of Kaneki’s hands rested over her bare stomach, caressing it. The pregnancy wasn’t making itself obvious yet, which in a way was good because it was still a secret between them (and Nishiki), but Touka was still feeling the effects of it from the sickness to her breasts getting slightly fuller and a lot more tender. Kaneki leaned in close and Touka watched as he placed gentle kisses against her belly. The simple affectionate gesture warmed Touka’s heart as it showed that he too was being positive about it all. Her fingers found their way through Kaneki’s hair, brushing it and giving him a little head massage as he continued to let his lips linger. It was a moment that belonged to them and they were treasuring every second of it.

Kaneki pulled away and looked back up at his wife with emotion etched all over his face. Touka noticed it even in the dim lighting, but didn’t have any time to wonder more about it as she straddled him, cupped his face, and kissed him deeply. Their bodies pressed together like two perfect puzzle pieces, molded and fitted like they were always meant for each other. She hoped this would help him.

Both of them parted just so they could remove both of their shirts, throwing them off to the side before their mouths crashed together again. Kaneki’s hands, which had been resting over Touka’s hips and keeping her locked down to him, made their way up her back and found the clasp of her bra. After some practice he had quickly learned the trick to unhooking her bra without any snags. Touka let out a small moan against his lips, feeling some relief since her bra had been tighter than usual. She pulled away from him to let her bra fall off her shoulders and down her arms until they too found a home somewhere on the floor. Their eyes met briefly before each of their sights fell. Kaneki’s eyes focused on her breasts, which he could swear were a bit bigger, and Touka’s eyes admired his toned muscles. Her hands rested over his stomach, letting her fingers trace his abs, but as she did so her arms had pushed her breasts together and she noticed Kaneki’s whole face was like a teenager seeing a pair of boobs for the first time. Touka couldn’t stop the giggle that escaped from her.

“You are so funny.” She let out as it made Kaneki shake his head and made him blush.

His eyes looked everywhere else but her breasts. “Sorry.” He said, embarrassed that he still got so fixated with her.

“Don’t be,” Touka got serious, getting Kaneki to look at her. “Do want you want.” She bit her lower lip, giving him the permission to continue what he was doing because she enjoyed it. She had to admit that when Kaneki looked at her the way he did, it made her feel…beautiful and she knew that her breasts were a favorite of his. And with that Kaneki leaned back in to kiss her, but only for a moment before lingering down the side of her jaw and then the side of her neck, sucking on the sweet spot that always got a moan out of her. She did. Success.

Kaneki kissed between her collarbones and inched his way down slowly, enough to drive Touka slightly crazy with anticipation. But she didn’t have to wait long as his mouth found one of her nipples and started to suck on it. His hands desperately wanted to help fondle her breasts, but they held on tightly to Touka’s hips as they reacted and rolled once roughly against his already aching erection causing him to groan against her skin.

Touka shut her eyes and bit her lower lip harder, biting back the loud moans that wanted to escape. But a loud gasp came out of her when Kaneki pulled away and the cool air hit her wet and already very sensitive nipple and he made it worse by flicking the tip of his tongue over the peak. Her hands held onto his shoulders as Kaneki repeated what he had done but with her other breast, and in doing so he had managed to undo her shorts. He loosened them up enough to fit his hand inside and pushed his way underneath her underwear. That’s when he discovered just how wet she had become and he had only just begun. Touka moaned at the sensation of his fingers barely touching her, only feeling how wet she was through her underwear. It was something she thought she might have been ashamed of before, but she wasn’t. Not one bit.

Kaneki pulled away again, this time to look lustfully into her eyes. Touka took it as her cue to get up and remove the rest of her clothes that were in the way and Kaneki did the same. Neither of them seemed to feel the cold anymore with their veins on fire from the excitement coursing through them. The candlelight was doing wonders to compliment Touka’s body, so much so that Kaneki took his time to look over every inch of her, worshiping the sight of her. My wife. Touka looked over Kaneki’s figure as well, really admiring how defined his muscles had become and how strong he was. When her eyes landed on his cock, looking so achingly hard, she could feel herself getting wetter. My husband. She reclaimed her seat on him, straddling him and grabbing a hold of his shoulders.

They took a few minutes to enjoy the closeness they had, kissing each other longingly and letting their hands have their way over each other’s bodies. Somehow Touka knew that Kaneki needed this. They were always wanting it, and for the most part they never could because of everything else in the way, but tonight it was about needing it. She knew Kaneki was leaving later and as much as she didn’t want to overthink it, it bothered her that they were in this frightening situation of not knowing when to stop living in fear. Would they ever have the peace they were fighting so hard for?

Touka reached down between them and wrapped her hand around his hardness, leading him to her aching core. Kaneki pulled away with a groan and stopped her hand. “But I wasn’t done with you…” he breathed out and it almost sounded like a disappointed whine because he had wanted to do so much more with her. There wasn’t enough time. “Shhh,” Touka smiled, placing her fingers of her free hand over his mouth as her other one fitted the head of his cock at her entrance. She slowly sunk her hips down, slowly taking him inch by inch. Kaneki couldn’t help the loud groan against her fingers, his mind already swirling from how her tight walls hugged his cock. Touka let out a whimper as she finally took all of him in, her body still trying to get used to the intrusion. They sat still briefly, adjusting to each other as Kaneki held onto her hips and Touka wrapped her around his neck. Their eyes locked and their breathing hitched as Touka lifted herself up slowly and slid back down. She repeated the movement, increasing the speed little by little as the sounds emitting from them grew louder. They couldn’t be too loud though and both of them looked forward to the day when they could have their own place and be as loud as they wanted to. Until then they had to be careful, the halls of this place were unforgivable with sound.

Kaneki squeezed Touka’s hips unable to hold back his own as he began to thrust up into her causing her to whimper. They found a steady, yet deep rhythm together as Touka threw her hands back, grasping his knees and changing the angle just enough to really test her limits. Her head fell back as her hips continued to work to get them to their undoing. Kaneki continued to pump his hips and watched himself slide in and out of her, feeling how close she was. The whole entire sight in front of him was absolutely hypnotizing, but it wasn’t enough. Not yet.

“Tou…Touka,” He managed to groan out. Touka lifted her head but didn’t quite find his eyes. “Look at me.” Kaneki added as she finally brought her eyes to his. He let go of one of hips and slipped it between them, his thumb finding her clit and applying the pressure that she needed.

“Ohhh…Kaneki, I’m…” Touka moaned, feeling her insides ignite and start to tighten in her belly. The way Kaneki’s hips were hitting her, his thumb circling her, and the look in his eyes…she lost it. She came hard, the high immediately hitting her head and making her whole body want to give out. It wasn’t easy keeping her eyes open, but she did for him knowing it’s what he needed. She had bit back her cries, hoping it was enough to not echo everywhere, but at this point she didn’t really care.

For Kaneki the feeling of Touka’s clenching walls over him was enough to send him over the edge as well as he moved his hips up into a few more times before one last, deep thrust got him off. He wasn’t able to keep his eyes open or be as quiet like Touka, but it didn’t matter. Touka watched him come undone, feeling him spill into her as her walls continued to squeeze him. Kaneki’s hands fell to his sides, so spent he could have collapsed right there, but Touka pulled him to her and his forehead fell against her shoulder as she rubbed the back of his head and back.

Kaneki and Touka then managed to press their foreheads together, breathing heavily and basking in each other’s afterglow. Kaneki was in no rush to move, loving the feeling of being buried inside her and Touka equally enjoyed the intimateness. Lately, it seemed that every moment with each other was even more precious than before. For Kaneki, time was the one enemy he could not beat. He knew what was in store for him and every time he thought about it it made his heart feel heavy.

Kaneki carefully pulled out and away from Touka, she fell on her back and he collapsed beside her. He was desperately trying to not let himself ruin this moment. Touka turned to drape an arm around him and so did one of her legs as Kaneki gladly let her use his arm as a pillow. He placed his hand over her hand that rested on his chest and stared up at the ceiling lost in his own thoughts and feeling Touka’s eyes on him.

“I promise when things get better…we’ll have a real honeymoon.” Kaneki let out with a heavy sigh, entertaining his fingers with hers.

Touka laughed at little at that notion. “Kaneki, always the hopeless romantic,” she poked some fun at him.

“What? I’m serious. We had a proper wedding and it’s only fair to have a proper honeymoon.”

“Even if I’m as big as balloon?” she retorted as she began to think about how her belly would soon grow to the point where she’d be a waddling ball. Kaneki smiled.

“Yes, even if you’re as big…” He caught himself. ”I-I mean…” Shit. Touka gasped as she lifted herself up to look at him.

“So you’re saying I’ll be fat?!” She asked looking completely insulted as she could see Kaneki start to panic.

“No! That’s-that’s not what I meant.” He was genuinely worried about having said the wrong thing, but Touka broke her facade, covering her mouth and laughing into it. She was only joking around. Kaneki shook his head and laughed a little with her. “You tricked me.” Touka only shrugged before going back to her previous position. There was a comfortable silence between them, but that didn’t mean their minds weren’t silent. Touka had her own worries, but she worried about Kaneki the most. She knew something was going on inside him, but she wasn’t going to push him to tell her what was wrong. She could only hope that after everything they had been through recently that he knew that he could come to her. Touka didn’t want Kaneki to lose his grip after already having done so much to keep it together. Kaneki had been letting his troubles get to him, but he had been good at keeping it to himself lately. He had to. The last thing he wanted was to worry Touka. She needed to focus on herself and her health. But he still couldn’t shake off the nightmare he had. It had truly hit him hard, so much so that it had rattled his soul and making him doubt all his plans up to this point.

“I don’t think I should go.” He finally admitted.

I don’t want you to go, Touka thought. “You have to.” She couldn’t be selfish.

“I know, but I-I want to be here with you.” Kaneki and Touka’s eyes met. She could see the worry in his eyes that he would lose everything and it was weighing heavily on him, but she looked at him confidently.

“And you will be when you come back.” She truly believed that everything would be okay for him. For them. For everyone. Their positions changed. Touka lay on her back as Kaneki curled up next to her, resting his head slightly above her belly and held on to her tightly. Both of them counting down the last couple of hours they had together. “I’m here. I’m here.” she whispered over and over, running her fingers gently through his hair. And then the candle went out.


End file.
